Dragons Tear
by franziisnow03
Summary: Leah is the last of her house Drâgóntear. After an incident that changed her life, Leah was send to the wall. Together with Jon Snow, she has to fight against the White Walkers and a whole bunch of enemies who only have one aim: to kill Leah. Will she survive this epic adventure? (Includes Sexscenes)
1. Leah and Jon

Dragon`s Tear

Leah Drâgontéar

Hey guys, my name is Leah Drâgontéar and at the moment im in Winterfell. Im the last survivor of my house Drâgontéar because they fought against the king and Ned Stark killed them all and then he adopted me because he didnt want to kill me because I was a kid. Iam from the other side of the narrow sea and thats why Im not used to the cold clima up here in the north.

At the moment its snowing like hell but im feeling comfortable and warm cause im wearing a fuzzy furcoat that Ned gave me to my 14th birthday. The coat is pretty thick and black and on the frontside there was my sign (A bloody firetear and the silver direwolf of the starks). Additionally I was wearing a dark violett undershirt that was stuffed with fur aswell cause it was supposed to protect me from the cold winds of winter and it worked!. For my legs, I was wearing brown leatherpants and long black riding boots. Caityn said I was supposed to wear a dress but I refused because it just hinders me when I wanted to ride and fight and something like that and dresses are only for beautiful shy girls like Sansa. Not that Im not beautiful (Im pretty pretty with my long silverblond hair that fell over my shoulders) but im not that type of girl that just sits around and knits and do stuff like that. If you attack me, I will get angry, and trust me: u dont want to make me angry. My eyes were red-violet, thats why some people are afraid of me and thats the reason I didnt have a lot of friends in my old homeland.

"Leah", shouted someone behind me. I turned around to see who the owner of the voice was and saw Jon Snow and he was smiling at me but he was looking pretty worried aswell "Leah what are you doin out here? You will getting a cold or smth like that. Trust me Caitlyn didnt mean what she said pls come back in.", he said sadly. He wanted to hug me but I refused.

"Fuck off Jon, she meant what she said and u know it." I shook my head and tears were sparklin in my eyes "SHE HATES ME! AND SHE HATES YOU! AND I HATE HER!", I shouted and tears were rollin down my face.

"Leah please..", he said. He put his arm around me and pressed my face against his warm chest. I wanted to push him away but instead I pressed me tightly to him. He was so warm. We were standing there for such a long time, only me and Jon and the snow. Then he gently loosened the embrace and looked into my eyes.

"You are crying", he said worried and wiped one of my tears away and then: "OUCH", he cried

"Jonjon whats wrong?", I asked worried. Did he cut himself?

"Your tears...they are so hot they are like liquid fire or like lava :)"he said smiling. Tears were sparklin in his iceblue eyes like little diamonds. I giggled.

"Yours are not", I said softly and wiped one of his tears away. He was so cute. He was like a little puppy, my little dinky puppy Jon. We both laughed out loud.

"WHAT ARE U LAUGHING OUT HERE?!", shouted a new voice behind us and we turned around and it was the Caitlyn and she looked very angrily in our direction.


	2. Leah and Caitlyn

Caitlyn looked pretty angry and we both knew that she was angry as hell for sure because Caitlyn is always angry about us because were not Ned Starks real children.

"WHAT ARE U DOIN OUT HERE YOU MEDIOCRE BASTARDS?", she asked us shoutly again and salvia came out of her mouth and froze in the dark night.

"Hey dont shout at JonJon please", I shouted back. I was ready to fight. Caitlyn stopped in her movement and turned around slowly. Her face was a mask of ice and fire.

"What did u say u adopted piece of narrowsea? HOW DARE YOU TO SHOUT AT ME!" Caitlyn asked calmly. Then, without a warning, she raised her hand ready to hit me. I dodged her attack and fast as my movements I boxed her on her arm.

"ARGHSFJSKMFHJSKJF!", Caitlyn screamed, "WHAT ARE U DOING?! Trust me, this will have consequences! You will have to go to Ned and tell him, what u did, did u understand ,me?" I nodded and Caitlyn walked away with a grin on her smearly lips. I started to cry. Ned would hate me because im a badgirl ! That was so unfair...

"Leah!", Jon shouted. He ran into my direction but stopped right before he reached me "Leah you...you were so brave. Thanks for protecting me I guess :)" He smiled but then he saw my tears. "Ohhh no Leah, whats wrong?"

"Because of this stupid Caitlyn I have to go to Ned" I said crying and tears bursted out of my eyes and sprayed wisley over the fresh snow. Jon smiled at me. He was so cute when he was worried.

"Ohh noooooooooo", Jon said and then he hugged me then he looked into my eyes "Dont worry! We will go together to Ned and I will tell him what Caitlyn did."

"No Jon, Ned wont listen to you cause you are just a bastard and Caitlyn is his wife...I will meet him allone, I have to...it was my fault and I have to deal with it." I burried my face deep into Jons shoulder. Oh I wish I could take him with me to Ned but that wasnt possible.

"Hmm you are right", Jon said and then: "It is all my fault, but I have something to cheer you up :)" He smiled. What? Jon had something to cheer me up? What was it? Did he bought me some jewelerys or sth like that?

"What is it?", I asked curiously.

"This", he said and then he brought his lips closer to mine and...kissed me!

"Ohhhhhhh...Jon", I said and blushed. Jon giggled.

"I love you Leah." he said giggling and then he blushed sheepish. I blushed aswell and my eyes sparkled like violett wildfire in the moonlight.

"Oh Jon.." I said... What should I say? This situation was in my dreams but it was unexpected. "Jon...", I said.

"No", Jon replied, "We have no time to speak...u have to go to Ned and we will talk about it later and until then.." he kissed me again...on my cheeks this time and then he vanished and I was forever allone in this dark night and I nodded and walked to Ned.


	3. Leah and Ned

Ned sat in his tower and Caitlyn stand next beside him. Ned looked angrily at me as I stepped into his room.

"There she is! "Caitlyn smiled disgusted and her eyes focussed my cheeks where Jon had kissed me. SHE KNEW!

"Hey", I said smiling to break the ice. Caitlyn hissed at me.

"Caitlyn my love wife please leave the room I have to speak with Leah allone pls." Caitlyn nodded deliciously and then she hissed at me again and walked away.

"Leah why did you beat up my wife? I love her and I dont want that somebody mistreats her did you understand me?" I nodded but deep inside my heart I knew that Ned was the one who had to understand.

"You dont understand! She hates me and Jon and she wanted to harm Jon and I had to protect him!" Ned nodded cryptic.

"I know, its ur bowling blood that leads u to fight everyone. You are from the other side of the sea and thats why u want to protect ur loved ones." He sighted and smiled at me. His smile was warm and full of love but I saw that there was something tragic in it. "You know that you are like a daughter to me. Back then, when your parantes foght against our king, I adopted you because I didnt want to harm a little child and now, ure nearly a grown up adult and my daughter." He smiled again.

"Am I a Targaryen?", I asked sudenly because that was a thought that followed me for a while now because I was able to touch fire, my tears where hot like liquid fire and I had dragondreams.. Ned seemed like he wanted to say something, but he didnt say anything and said:

"Sansa and Arya love u Leah because youre like a big sister for them. You are Sansas best friend und Arya loves it to fight and train with you but u have to go." He was sad. I was able to see it in his eyes. "Ive send a raven to the wall and they will accept u. I know the nightwatch dont want to adopt girls but im the king in the north and I ordered that they have to adopt u and they will." He smiled sadly. Then he did something that surprised me. He hugged me! I felt him sobbing and I knew that he had tears on his cheeks aswell. What did he say? I had to go to the wall? I was confused.

"I have to go to the wall?" I asked shochi. He nodded again.

"Okay, I will go", I said. A woman has to do, what a woman has to do, right? I will do it, even if im not a real woman because Im not an adult yet.

"I knew that u would accept ur fate", Ned said proudly and he was smiling sadly, "You have to leave Winterfell tomorrow. Please pack your stuff tonight and leave my castle in the morning." I nodded and left the room. I didnt look back, because I didnt want to see Ned crying. Then I ran to Jon.

"JON!", I shouted. "Ive spoke with Ned, I have to go to the wall!"

"The wall?", Jon asked confused, "which wall do u mean?"

"The wall, the great wall in the north", I said.

"Ohhhh...", Jon said sadly, then he looked me into my eyes, "what will I do without you?" he said desperately and hugged me.

"I have an idea...", I said...


	4. A hot night in Snow

**Hey guys, this chapter contains my first sexscene  
Its the first sexscene ive ever written  
Have fun** **:)**

"Come to the wall with me", I said and Jon was shocked.

"To the wall?", he asked and then he nodded, "Okay, I will go to the wall with you if there is no other way." I hugged him. We kissed and I wasnt sure how to feel. Did I love him? Did i Love Jon Snow? He was super hot but I was in a relationship with his brother Robb, but we broke up a year ago. Was it too soon? I felt bad. Jon blushed and looked down shyly.

"I like you Leah, I really do", he said shyly, "It would be hard for me if you would leave Winterfell without me, I would miss you and it would be the worst case I could imagine and thats why I will follow you to the wall." He smiled and I smiled too.

Next morning Ned announced to the people of Winterfell that me and Jon would leave Winterfell and Ary began to cry. I was something like her big sister and we secretly trained archery and sword fight together and sometimes we stole some cake out of the kitchen (I love cake xD 3)

"Hey, plase dont cry", I said and hugged Arya but Arya cried and shouted:"I dont want you to leave! If you leave, who will be my comrade in training? Jon leaves aswell and the only one whos left is Sansa and Sansa only loves dresses! Sansa should go to the Wall not you!" Caitlyn looked angrily at Arya and slapped her.

"Go to your room, now!", Caitlyn shouted. Arya looked defiantly at her but then she left but I saw her smiling. What was she planning?

Next day we started our long walk to the wall. Jon and me were holding hands. As the night broke in, we sat down under a tree. The wind was cold and I cuddled with Jon and he put his arm around me and pressed me tightly to him. Our horse Rowley McHiggins was standing some meters away and ate some gras and the gras tasted great but not for me and so I said: "Iam hungry"

Jon smiled: "Im hungry aswell" Jon said and and he took some dry meat out of his pockets and we ate it and it tasted wonderful. "Thanks", I said and pulled my collar up against the wind.

I was wearing a black coat with bunnyfur and black leatherpants. I was wearing all black cause I wanted to be prepared for the wall. Additionaly I was wearing black mascara and black lipstick with a golden bracelet that was decorated with the rubyred firetear of my house. My Hair was tied to a tall tower (only two strings were fallin over my forehead)

Jon was wearing a black beaver fur coat with black leatherpants and a grey T-Shirt.

Suddenly Jon started to kiss me. His breath was so warm and it felt great and right in this dark night. I smiled and nudged my nasal tip against his. He was so playful 3. Slowly his hands were wandering over my breasts and my black blouse and startet to open the golden buttons in tearform. I smiled shyly and blushed.

Jon giggled mischievously "Hehe", he laughed. I started to become wet and let my hand wander into his trousers. His prime specimen (xD) felt gorgeous and I could feel how it was moving around.

"Nana", I censured him and Jon looked guiltily but then I laughed and Jon laughed aswell. Then I took him out of Jons pants and stroked him gently with my hands which was covered with black nail polish. Jon panted but he had no pain because I was gently. His penistip began to drop and the drops began to freeze in this cold night. I didnt want Jons man to freeze and so I put him into my mouth. I began to suck and my tongue began to explore its crack. It tasted like honey xD. Jon panted and he was moaning and I became horny aswell. Then we came both at the same time and his semen filled my mouth and i swallowed it. Suddenly something rustled behind us. I was shocked. Did someone watched us?

"Whats wrong?", Jonjon asked.

"I heard something", i said. I pointed at our saddlebag. It was moving. I opened it and saw something that let my blood freeze.


	5. Leah and the wall

In the sattlebag sat...ARYA! And she looked worried at us.

"Arya", I shouted shocked, "What are u doin here?"

"I wanted to come with you :)", Arya said and tears were sparkling in her eyes, "I dont want to be allone with SANSA!"

"Ohhh Arya", Jon smiled, "the wall isnt a place for little girls like you."

"IAM NOT A LITTLE GIRL!", Arya screamed, "Im a fighter like Leah!"

"Jon ist right", I said, "Its not possible that ure comin with us, ure too young, but we will come to Winterfell to visit you, I promise :). For now please wait in the sattlebag until dawn and then return to Winterfell, okay?" I said. Arya nodded.

"Okay, but you will visit me, right?"

"We will little princess", Jon said smiling and stroked her hair. (It was a lie ofc xD)

We returned to our tree and I lied down on Jon. I kissed him and he kissed me and Arya watched us while she sat allone in her sattlebag.

Later we all fell asleep and on next day, Arya returned to Winterfell allone while Jon and me continued our journey to the wall. Some days later we reached the wall and the Wall was huge (like Jons Penis ;-D). At the entrace there was a grouchy old man waiting for us, it was Alistar Dorne.

"Hi", he said but his eyes didnt say hi. "Ure Leah, right? Ned called me and said that ure now a black brother of the night watch but Im not happy with this situation and if u gonna cause some trouble u have to deal with me."

"Yeah hiii", I said, "First of all u dont have to tell me what i have to do, did u understand me old man?", I said and Alistar Dorne backed away, "If u gonna yell at me or JonJon again you have some real troble with ME, did u understand me?" Alistar nodded and went away. Jon was impressed.

"Wow Leah you did it." he said impressed. I nodded.

"Yeah trust me you dont want to have me as your enemy, remeber that Jon Snow." I boxed him playfully and he giggled. Then we continued our journey to our tower and there was a fat boy who was waiting for us.

"Hi Im Sam", said Sam, "You are Leah, right? Everybody is talkin about how you dealt with Alistar Dorne. No one has dared to do this until now." He smiled. I giggled and nodded.

"Yes If u ever have problems with Alistar Dorne again, tell me and I will show him the way to hell." Sam nodded and smiled and he hugged me.

I liked Sam even if he was fat.


	6. A fight for honor

Sam showed us the wall and Castle Black and I liked it. Here I could feel good, even if the glances of the other brothers somehow disturbed me. They grinned and whistled after me. I went with my JonJon and Sam to the courtyard to the weapons and I could hear how they laughed at me.

"Ahahaha, a woman and weapons, I have to laugh", one laughed, he was big and fat and laughed: "Go back to the south and cook, like you're supposed to do hahaha!" I boiled with rage! In Winterfell some guests sometimes laughed too, when I held a sword in my hand, but they learned their lesson.

"Fuck you, you son of a bitch!", I screamed and I took a sword. "Come here!"

"Hahahaha!", he laughed and took a Diamond-axe out of the shelf and came at me. "Die you bitch!"

I dodged easily and punched the axe out of his hand, shoved him to the ground and threatened him with the sword.

"Still so funny?", I asked threateningly.  
"Whoa!" he said and then he crawled back and looked at me angrily. "You just surprised me, but let's see if you can defeat Tim and Justin-Ray." He clapped and 2 fat men came and all 3 ran at me, they had a spear and a spiked mace.

"Die now, you pussy", they screamed laughingly and I emerged.

I made an easy twist and jumped in the air. Then I landed on the shoulders of one of them and kicked him to the ground.

"Ufff", he said and hid himself quickly in the pantry. Tim ran at me and he wielded his spiked mace over his head.

"Go buy your gravestone, you will need it" he shouted and laughed and the men on the training place laughed because of this sentence. I closed my eyes and concentrated myself. It was a trick I learned, when I had stolen some cakes with Arya. When I opened my eyes everything was super slow. Casually I dodged the attack and changed the chain of the spiked mace so the spiked mace flew in the man's face and his head exploded in flesh and blood.

"Looks like you should have bought a gravestone", I said smiling. Some brothers laughed about my sentence and the man walked away sadly. But suddenly my brothers became angry again. They couldn't be defeated by a girl!

Ludwig, another brother of the night's watch ran with a katana at me. Jon ran as quick as the wind between us and blocked the attack with his hand. I looked at him thankfully and then I ran at Tim. I took the sword and turned as quickly as a hurricane. Ludwig's clothes frazzled and in the end he was naked and the brothers laughed and patted my back.

"Stahp it now!", Alistar Dorne shouted. He didn't look happy. Jon and me had to go with him to the commander. This one looked angrily down at me from his throne


	7. A fight for death

**Hey guys I know that some of you dont like my story, its like on the german site I posted this story before, but let me tell ya sth: I dont care if ure mean to me or my story cause im writin it for fun. You can give me tips and adviceses what to do better but you dont need to hate it cause i will ignore it  
**  
 **See ya :D**  
 **With greetins Franzi**

Our commander sat on a majestic throne of black obsidian and the throne was with black emeralds. On his shoulder sat a raven, who screamed: "Girl, Girl"

"What was that!?" the commander shouted at us and I felt bad. "Im sorry", I said and I felt bad, because I didn't want to break the rules. Back in Winterfell I was the naughty, little girl but here I wanted to be a true bother. Whatever.

Jon and I had to clean the castle with our toothbrushes. Damn, that was hard work. All of the other brothers were at a cool party, but we had to work. We could hear the loud music and we wanted to snack the snacks.

When we sat in our tower we did nothing. Suddenly I heard how someone knocked at the big door of the wall and a brother opened it. I was curious, because we didn't think we would have guests. Was it Robb? Or Arya? But it wasn't Robb or Arya. It was a white Walker!

"Oh no!", Jon said. Suddenly the dead body of the man I killed today stood up. I drew my dagger and went to JonJon so I could protect him. Jon looked at me with big eyes.

"We have to fight!" I screamed at Jon and he nodded, together we looked the death in the eye. We stand there, back on back and the two corpses attacked us.

"Now to you!", I screamed at the white walker, who stepped back affrightedly.

I ran at him, with quick, light steps and dodged an attack. His blade was cold, but not as ice cold as my eyes. I attacked him, but he dodged too. Suddenly a new song came up and the walker listened to it. I threw my dagger in his eye and killed him instantly. He exploded and Jon killed the other man and we gave us a high five. "We did it!", we shouted.

Later we went to the commander and told him our story. He was very impressed.

"WOW!", he said. "You saved our lives. Sorry I was so evil, but this isn't good! White Walkers should be extinct; I killed the last one myself." He showed us his hand, some of the fingers were missing.

"We have to tell them in King's landing, that the white walkers are here again and they have to send us men!" We nodded and the commander asked us if we wanted to go there.

He would give us our own towers and servants, when we were back. The guy who tried to kill me was my servant now and he had to clean the castle with his toothbrush.

Jon and I gave us our hands and together we went to King's Landing, while Alistar Dorne looked at us angrily. What was his plan?


	8. Leah and Robb

**Hey Guys, sry that I ddint post anything for ages, Iam currently busy as fuck xD Sry that my english isnt the best, but I try to improve my writing style ^^ please review respectful and dont tell me to stop writing because thats my hobby and I wont stop cause I wont get anny better if I would stop it...**  
 **I wish you some fun with the new chapter**

On our way to kingslanding, we arrived at Winterfell. It was quiet quiet here and I rememberd that we promised Arya to visit her, so me and Jon headed to the great entrance of Winterfell and Rickon came to us with his direwolf Shaggydog and Shaggydog walked to Jons direwolf Ghost cause they didnt see each other for an eternity.

"Were are all te others?", Jon asked.

Rickon said "come to Robb with me", said Rickon. We headed to the great Tower of Winterfell cause that was the place were the Lord of Winterfell lived. Was Robb the Lord of Winterfell? I guided our little group to Robbs room and in there was Robb sittin at his desk and he was drawing anime girls.

"Hey", I shouted and I hugged him. Jon looked down. He was jealous. We told Robb, why we were back in Winterfell and we told him everything about the white walker. He told us that Caitlyn, Sansa, Arya and Ned were heading down south, because Sansa was supposed to marry Joffrey and they were walking together with the KING! And he told us that Bran fell down the big tower of Winterfell because he saw how Cersei was fucking Jamie and he told me: "Care Leah, Caitlyn wants to kill you!"

"Hey Jon, do you wanna eat some cake with me?", Rickon asked Jon and Jon nodded and they both left the room and me and Robb were allone in the room.

"Leah, I prayed to see you again I have to tell you something...", Robb breathed in my ear.

"Fuck off Robb, you left me because Caitlyn told you to leave me and now you come again?"

"Leah...pleas...I love you", he said and tears were sparkling in his big, blue eyes. I nodded.

"WHAT?" I shouted

"Pssssssht", Robb pressed his Hand over my mouth. Old Nanns old head came threw the door and she looked at us and she grinned. "The youth", she said and shaked her head and then she headed to Winterfelds inner courtyard to train her archeryskills. "Robb, I dont love you anymore, I love Jon, please dont bother me again and leave me allone!" "But Leah..:(", Robb stared.

"NO ROBB! ITS OVER!", I shouted and I left the room and closed the door brutaly behind me.

In the evening we left Winterfell and headed down south. Our destination was Kings landing" Robb were serving us a big feast and we had an ox in our bag for food. With that meal, we wouldnt starve on our last miles!


End file.
